1. Field of the Application
The present application relates generally to a silkscreen apparatus, and more particularly to a frame for supporting a screen-printing mesh.
2. Description of Related Art
Silkscreen printing has been used for centuries. The terms “screen,” “mesh,” “screen-printing mesh,” and “silkscreen” are generally used interchangeably. Historically, silk was used as a screen-printing mesh. Presently, materials for screen-printing mesh include polyester, nylon, or stainless steel, plastics, fabric, metals, paper, animal, plant products, synthetic threads, and a laminated combination of these materials and/or various emulsions.
Generally, tensioning systems for mounting screen-printing mesh on frames are capable of handling mesh across the wide range of weight and texture. One method for tensioning and using mesh is to glue mesh to a frame while the mesh is held under tension. Unfortunately, the glues can degrade due to exposure to chemicals during printing. Moreover, stretched frames take up space during storage. Removing mesh for reuse of the frame destroys the mesh and typically involves the use of environmentally hazardous solvents. Some of these glues and solvents are presently being outlawed in various jurisdictions and may someday become unavailable for use anywhere.
Reusable frames are also used for tensioning mesh. One type of reusable frame includes a roller that has a longitudinal groove in the shape of an inverted “T” to hold the mesh. A locking strip is used to secure the fabric into the groove. The fabric is pushed into the groove from the top. The locking strip is inserted into the groove from an end of the groove and pushed or pulled to slide it lengthwise through the groove to secure the fabric. Removing mesh for reuse of the frame involves extracting the locking strip from the groove by sliding it the lengthwise out of an end of the groove to release the fabric. Unfortunately, it is difficult to load the fabric evenly and work the locking strip along the length of the groove because the locking strip catches on the fabric during insertion and removal.
Another type of reusable frame has a rigid frame with grooves in the top surface and a movable piece that has complimentary grooves in the bottom surface. The grooves in the rigid frame hold the movable piece under tension. The movable piece also has two inverted “T” grooves in the top surface. One inverted “T” groove is attached to mesh and the other is attached to an apparatus for stretching the mesh. Unfortunately, the stretching apparatus is complex, expensive, bulky, heavy, and slow, and is generally mounted to a table or fixed surface. Attaching the second inverted “T” groove to the stretching apparatus, stretching the mesh, and then releasing the second “T” groove are cumbersome operations that take substantial time and complicated manipulations. The resulting stretched frame is heavy.